random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Pufferzine Problem
(Fandom original series logo) (Theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by: PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by: KirbiMiroir PixelMiette TheworldofBingbang32 (We see Lusamine during the evening, ready to cook some food for tomorrow) Lusamine: (humming "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick) (suddenly, a blackout occurs. Lusamine's eyes are visible for some time as she scrambles for a torch. When she turns it on, a shadowy figure is visible, sprinting out of the room) Lusamine: What was... (the lights turn back on. We can see that all of the ingredients are intact) Lusamine: I wonder what that was about. (the next day, we see members of Devo at the restaurant) Lusamine: Hello, is there anything you would like for starters? Gerald: We'll just have a helping of breadsticks, please. Lusamine: Coming right up! I've premade everything especially for today, so you don't have to worry about waiting! (Lusamine hands out food to various customers. This entire process is sped up notably. We then see Lusamine back in the kitchen, looking pleased with herself) Lusamine: Ah, I should do this every day... (a creaking sound can be heard) Lusamine: This better not be like that blackout. (Lusamine grabs a frying pan and cautiously walks into the restaurant. She then notices that numerous males have fattened up considerably, the members of Devo even more so) Lusamine: (gasps) Oh my gosh! This is a disaster! (cut to Lusamine and Lillie phoning the authorities) Lusamine: Hello, is this 911? Yes, yes... my name is Lusamine. Now, the customers at my restaurant have fattened up drastically... no, they didn't eat THAT much... Lillie: Hello, 911 emergency? Some of the people at my mother's restaurant has swollen up like a balloon... no, I'm not having a giraffe. This is actually what I see. Lusamine: Hang on. I've just noticed something. Hold the line, please. Lillie: Hold on. My mother needs to talk with me. Hold the line, please. Lusamine and Lillie: Have you noticed that the only people who have fattened are males? (both cover their mouths in shock, just as a time portal emerges. Miroir steps out, wearing Japanese attire) Miroir: What in the name of Captain Jack Sparrow is going on here? Lusamine: Miroir, we've come across a disaster. Miroir: As I can see, as clear as day. Lillie: Well, that's good, but... do you know what caused it? Miroir: Only one way to find out! (takes a tiny piece of breadstick and consumes it) Lusamine: Oh, no... oh, gods, no... (Miroir abruptly faints) Lillie: Miroir! Lusamine: Look, there's something next to him... (takes the medicine that Miroir had in his hand) This is auto-response medicine. If a person consumes something highly reactive within twenty four hours of taking it, they will faint instead of succumbing to the effects... Lillie: So it was the food! What could have caused this? Lusamine: It may have something to do with the blackout last night... Lillie: Are you sure? Lusamine: It's a definite possibility. We need to find a sample from every bit of food in order to continue our research. (Six minutes later...) Lusamine: Okay, the experiment is ready! (Lillie pours a dash of chemicals onto a bit of food. It begins to emit a purple glow) Lusamine: It's Pufferzine! Lillie: Pufferzine? Lusamine: A highly reactive substance that makes the consumer swell up like a balloon! (Jelly walks up) Jelly: Guys, I've seen enough inflation artwork on Deviantart to know how this is turning out! We need to get an antidote and find out who put the Pufferzine into the food! Lillie: Right. First, however, we need some assistance... (later, we see Lana, Mallow and Susie joining Lusamine, Lillie and Jelly) Lana: So, let me get this straight. Every male in the entire nightclub has just been fattened to extremes? Mallow: Except for Miroir, who's passed out on the floor. Susie: I think I know what kind of cure we'll need... (Susie gets out a small handheld tablet and searches on it) Jelly: What is it? Susie: I'm searching, I'm searching... ah! We'll need an anti-bacterial spray of sorts. (eerie silence) Lusamine: I'm not sure if that's enough details... Jelly: How about we check the CCTV cameras' footage to see who did it? (Cut to Lusamine, Lillie, Jelly, Lana, Mallow and Susie watching the CCTV footage) Jelly: Hmmm... who is that guy? Lusamine: *gasps* I think I saw his face, let's rewind a little bit and pause... (she rewinds and pauses on one frame, revealing the culprit as...) Lusamine, Lillie, Jelly, Lana, Mallow and Susie: *gasps* MICHAEL ROSEN! Lana: Why would Michael Rosen pull off a crime like this? Isn't he better off writing books? Mallow: There has to be a bigger reason behind this! Don't you agree, Steenee? (Mallow's Steenee closes her eyes and smiles) Lana: First, we need to find the cure, right, Araquanid? (Lana's Araquanid nods slowly) Susie: Where will we find the anti-bacterial spray? There are loads of types, and I don't know any which cut weight. Lusamine: I have an idea... (Lusamine, Lillie, Jelly, Mallow, Lana and Susie walk over to a tea shop while quietly singing "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars. When they arrive, the lady at the counter doesn't seem to notice them for a while) Lusamine: I'd like to buy some... special tea. Shoptender: All of it is special. Lusamine: Oh goody! Thank you very much, ma'am! Shoptender: So, what do you need? Lusamine: Something that can take Pufferzine out of cooking ingredients. Shoptender: Alright. Coming right up. (The Shoptender goes to get the tea) Lusamine (whispering): Okay, here's my plan. Jelly, Lillie, when she gives you the tea, go back to the disco and use it to get the Pufferzine out of the ingredients. Lana, Mallow, you'll head out to get the anti-bacterial spray. Susie, we'll track the culprit's movements and attempt an arrest. Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki